


Der Schnee

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Der Schnee [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Cabin Fic, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-07-18
Updated: 2002-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That cut out some of the biting wind, for which James was incredibly grateful. He wasn't so grateful about the MREs -- nasty things, those were, but still... "Yes, Major." It was strange, giving compliance to the other man, but he was very cold, and he was getting hungry. To be perfectly honest, he just wasn't cut out for the sort of adventure he'd found himself on! Adventures were really only good when he could go home afterwards -- and at least be warm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Schnee

"Of all the fucking hell-holes for me to end up in, it can't be a solitary Hell-hole, can it?!!"

His men had left him stranded in Alaska, away from civilization, to go after Eroica and his gang -- there simply wasn't enough fuel and... it was damn painful to think about. But they'd be back, they'd told him...

Hopefully, they'd even be back before he lost his mind!

"I don't want to be here alone with you any more than you want to be here alone with me!" James wailed, cringing in a corner. Oh, the machine maniac was so scary! He was like the Terminator or something, all big and loud and likely to point things at one that were infinitely probable to go right off and kill you dead there on the spot!!

"Stop wailing! Stop talking! Just shut up, do you understand? It's bad enough we're stuck in this fucking little hut, but I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to you Wail for the next day or so!" Klaus bit out, storming towards the little man -- maybe he could scare him dead. If he scared him dead, no charges would come against him...

A little squeak came from the man, hands coming up to cover his mouth in a panic. Wide blue eyes peered over the tops of them, filling sharply with tears. "Oh, you're going to kill me!" he whimpered. "Please don't make it hurt, Uncle NATO!"

"Being killed usually hurts. But I won't have to if you just stop whining now and agree to wait quietly with me." It was like... rationalizing with a child. Instead of choking James, Klaus sat down beside him. Maybe the wall would help make things warmer. "All right?"

"You'll kill me because you want him," James whispered fearfully. "I've seen you look at him, and he wants you back, and he doesn't love me anymore, so he won't mind if you kill me. Just don't make it hurt!"

No roar of anger -- instead, the more frightening murmuring tone, sharp and frustrated. "Listen, you little bugger -- I could care less what you fags do together. Just shut up and we'll wait for my men and your friends to come back."

"I don't believe you," he was informed softly by the little man. "'m greedy, not stupid. I know want when I see it..."

"Why do you persist in arguing with me when I want, very much, to snap your neck right now?" He looked over to the short little man with the funny-colored eyes sitting hunched beside him. Funny, really, how there was as much venom in James's eyes as there was in Klaus's.

"Because I want to hear you say it!" James hissed with angry inflection. "I want to hear you, I want to hear it, tell me it, tell me!!!!"

"Hear me say what?" It they shouted much more, Klaus was sure that they'd bring down the nearby mountain, or freeze both of themselves with the ice their breath turned into in the air between them.

"That you WANT him, you idiot, that you want him, like he wants you, tell me, tell me, tell me, and I can go home then! Why in the hell would he look at me anymore when there's YOU!?"

"Yes, dammit, I fucking do -- but so what?" Klaus looked away, back towards the irreparable front door of the little shack. "So fucking what?"

"Oh," James whispered, eyes filling sharply with tears. He hadn't thought the man would actually say it. No, no, he hadn't. He hadn't. "Oh. Oh..."

"What's wrong now?" Klaus's voice, angry, tired, frustrated, wasn't really concerned as he asked it -- more an eye-rolling sort of tone than anything.

"You admitted it," James warbled. "You don't have to sound like that. I didn't think you would. No one's ever rejected you for something better, have they? Or you wouldn't be so mean about it..."

"Have you ever thought that I enjoy having a career, stagnant as it is?" Klaus muttered under his breath. "And that a flirtatious, idiot fop of a criminal isn't the best sort of person to have around when you want to keep having a career?"

James sniffled. "You have lots of money, so you don't really have to go around shooting people and things, do you? Besides..." He trailed off into silence momentarily, giving a violent shiver. It had started to snow again, and the remnants of the door didn't keep out the chill very well. "Besides, he's beautiful. And wonderful. And... and he loves you..."

"Love isn't running around humiliating a person and making a fucking fool of them," Klaus murmured, rubbing his arms with gloved fingers that felt as cold as they would without the gloves.

"I w-wish he would m-make a fool out of me..." The temperature was dropping, for his teeth had begun to chatter. Oh, he hoped that wolves didn't come, like they had for poor Lord Gloria! He wasn't at all brave enough to do anything about that!

"He does, you stupid little idiot, or maybe it's you making a fool of yourself." He hunched into his coat a little more, and scanned the barren room for anything they could burn -- but there was nothing.

"M-means he's st-still thinking of m-me, doesn't it?" James chattered.

"'f course he thinks of you. He adores you -- won't let me kill you, you might have noticed." Klaus looked over to him, then shifted to uncross his arms slowly. "Pull your hood up."

"My f-fingers will get c-c-colder," James sighed, pulling bare hands out from underneath his arms where he had tucked them to obey.

"Give your hands to me," Klaus ordered, after jerking tight the strings on the little man's parka. Then he caught those small hands, and cupped them both in his gloves ones. "Do you have a supply pack with you?"

"I-in the corner," James admitted. "'s not much..."

"Your group leave you with a sleeping bag?" Klaus asked, still holding both those chilled hands.

"A little one," James sighed, the heat of those fingers compared to his own utter bliss. "Big enough for me. Maybe you, too, if we squeeze in tightly."

"We'll use mine," Klaus murmured to himself, thoughtfully, "And use yours to seal the doorway."

James wasn't really willing to argue. He was freezing -- they both probably were -- and they'd be lucky to be alive by the time anyone got back. "O okay..."

"Get your supply pack, then, I'll snatch mine, and we'll sort this out." Then he let go of James's hands, and lurched to his feet to go fetch it from near the door -- not that it was a long walk, in that tiny hellhole.

The little man had tucked his own ratty pack into a corner, and when he tugged it out, it seemed heavier than he had thought it would be. "Oh!!!" He opened it quickly, stiff fingers working at the little ties of the thing and revealing the innards. "I have food!" Cold porridge in a little container, a couple of apples, some left-over bacon. He'd also slipped in an extra blanket, a thin little patched thing, but anything was better than nothing, wasn't it?

Klaus brought his pack towards the back of the shack, and sat it down beside James. "Two MREs, a large canteen, sleeping bag. Unroll the bag and take out one MRE." Firm orders, intent on keeping both of them alive. James's small sleeping back was snatched up, unfurled, and Klaus decided it was best to unzip it, and cover the door from top to bottom, both sides.

That cut out some of the biting wind, for which James was incredibly grateful. He wasn't so grateful about the MREs -- nasty things, those were, but still... "Yes, Major." It was strange, giving compliance to the other man, but he was very cold, and he was getting hungry. To be perfectly honest, he just wasn't cut out for the sort of adventure he'd found himself on! Adventures were really only good when he could go home afterwards -- and at least be warm!

"You can hold the heating pouch," Klaus told him, pulling the flat-ish box apart as he sat down cross-legged on the sleeping bag, careful to not get his snowy shoes on it. "Don't eat the vegetable crackers -- they'll make you puke."

"Ohhhhh!" James said, brilliantly gleaming hazel eyes wide. "This heats!? Major!" he cooed suddenly. "I love you!"

"Easy with giving love, aren't you?" Klaus chuckled without mirth. "Ja -- that sealed green pouch here?" Klaus tapped it. "Heats the food. We'll have a hot meal."

Silently, James followed the appropriate directions, the little warmth granted utterly delicious -- much more so than the food, really. "I've got apples and bacon, too, Major," he said, a little subdued.

"We'll do that in the morning," Klaus murmured, closing the canteen once he'd watched James pour water into the pouch to the line, then took both entree packs and stuck all three things in the brown box. "You can hold the box, if you like, while it all cooks."

For a while, all was quiet between them as they readied the small meal, the little man shivering visibly despite the warmth in his palms. Finally, he spoke again. "You're very nice, sometimes. Why only sometimes?"

"You're not pissing me off right now," Klaus said easily enough, offering James the package of cookies that had come with the meal. The little man took them, almost cooing. He loved cookies, though he didn't often indulge in them. They were expensive, and as much as he loved them... well.

"So," he said around a mouthful of cookie, "what is it that pisses you off?"

"Whining without trying to do anything to make the situation better. Right now, you're being useful," Klaus murmured. He certainly preferred to have people working with him than against him as James had seemed to be doing before.

Thin shoulders shrugged. "HE doesn't pay attention to usefulness. Tried that. You have to admit it's true. He pays attention to you, after all, and you yell at him lots."

"He pisses me off," Klaus shrugged. "He's much better to stand when he's being useful than when he's being a fuck-up fop. Here, eat these damn things, too." Candies, of all the useless things! Not... well, he understood the sense of it, rather the moment he handed it to James. "Well, give me a few." Fruit things, seemed to be.

The brightness of them scattered over Klaus's palm, two-thirds of them given to him. It was only fair, after all; James had eaten the cookies. "They're good," he promised. "Sweet. Taste like fruit things."

"I don't like candy," Klaus sighed, before he put half of them in his mouth, and started to chew. No, he hated candy, but he was hungry and it was good for him at the moment.

"'s nice," James shrugged, separating his out by colors in his palm and then eating the yellow ones first. Yum! Lemon!

"'s sugar, and it's good to have in your system right now. Carbohydrates." Fats, as much as it made him shudder to think of.

"Why don't you like them?" James asked him, tilting his head to the side before promptly starting on the green ones -- lime. "They're good! They really are!"

"I just don't like sugar," Klaus shrugged, swallowing the last of the too sweet things, before he started on the rest -- just a few at a time now. By the time he was done, the entree would be hot and almost edible. Well, as much as it would get.

"My hands feel good," James admitted. "It's warmer now, a little." The howl of the wind was still outside, and it was still coming in through the doorway a little, but at least the windows were still intact and that wasn't quite so bad. "Maybe there's part of a mattress or something in the next room...? That might help keep warm."

"Checked already," Klaus told him as he put the rest of the candies in his mouth and started to chew while he took the box from James and pulled out the two packages within. "Not a thing. One's rice, and the other is chicken in some sort of something. What do you want to eat first?"

"Rice," James decided, tilting his head to the side. How odd it was, to be with the Major and to find him pleasant. He was, after all, rarely pleasant with James. Come to think of it, Dorian wasn't, either, these days, aside from the occasional kiss by way of bribery.

It was something to think about.

"All right." Klaus opened the steaming package for James, handed him the fork. Then he opened the chicken bag, and sighed at the sight of the stuff within. It tasted like pet food with spices, but...

Well.

He had asked James what he wanted, after all.

"Maybe if we mixed them up together, they would be better," came the tentative suggestion.

"Trust me, I've tried it. The rice'll just end up tainted -- eat yours, then give me your fork."

Thoughtfully, James paused before handing him the rice and the fork, too. "Think we can warm the porridge, then? With the little box thing?"

"Uh... yes, I suppose so," Klaus murmured. "Tomorrow, with the other MRE, or now?"

"Now," James decided. "Then you can have the rice, and not the nasty chicken."

"No, that's all right," Klaus said stubbornly. "Meat's good for you."

That little nose wrinkled. "'s nasty. I'd rather have the bacon, tomorrow. The chicken... we can save it 'til we're desperate, if we have to." Oh, he hoped someone would come back and get them!

"'s already open," Klaus shrugged. "And the MRE for tomorrow is the same thing -- so I might as well eat it -- stop talking and eat your rice."

Bossy. Of course he was bossy. Wasn't that just like him, though? Tomorrow, James decided, he would take the chicken, even if he didn't like the stuff. Silently, he ate half of the rice, then handed it and the fork over to Klaus. "We'll share." Sharing wasn't a foreign concept to him, exactly, only there were very few people with whom he was willing to share what he had.

"Fine," Klaus shrugged, handing the little man the package of chicken that was starting to get cold. Klaus was fast with eating the rice, and he soon cleaned the package, handing the fork over to James again. "Eat, so we can get in the sleeping bag. I'm fucking cold."

The rest of the meal was promptly polished off, even as they shivered due to the chill of the air there between them. What little heat had come from the box was now faded, and James could feel his eyes beginning to droop. He was tired, so tired, and cold...

"How're you holding up?" Klaus asked as he turned their trash back into the cardboard box, and tossed it away from the sleeping bag.

"Cold," was the answer, sleepily said. "Tired." He felt almost as if he was frosted over, a strange feeling, surely, wasn't it?

Klaus muttered something to himself, then started to take off James's boots. "Get out of your outer coat, and into the sleeping bag. It's made for sub zero, 'nd 's warmer than your coat." Better yet, it zipped up over the head part, so warmth would stay within it.

It was so nice to be taken care of, wasn't it? It felt so good, the way that Klaus was helping him, and his fingers were nearly frozen, it seemed, unable to do much beyond unbuttoning his coat with stiff motions, his feet already turning to ice before he could scramble into the sleeping bag. "I-I've got an e-extra b-blanket," he chattered out.

"Good," Klaus murmured, unzipping the rounded top of the sleeping bag and almost shoving James into it. The thin blanket would be used to stuff down by their feet for extra warmth... yes, they'd be all right. Klaus was quick with his own boots, too, and hated to have to take his warm coat off, but... it was damp, and he didn't need to sleep in a wet coat unless he wanted to die. Soon he joined James in the sleeping bag, and brought the extra blanket into it with him. Then he zipped it closed, sealing them both in. "Better?"

"Better," James sighed in agreement, squirming back against Klaus. It was out of the wind, it was warm and rapidly warming even further from their combined body heat... Oh, it was MUCH better!!

"Gut -- if you can't feel your feet, wrap them in the blanket," Klaus murmured, handing the thin thing to James in the darkness they were in.

Instead, he promptly found the little freezing things tucked back against his knees. "Warm!" the little man cooed.

Klaus could feel the cold stocking feet through his trousers and shivered. "Or that works, too..."

The warmth grew until they were both almost comfortable, James's shivering slowly coming to a stop. "This," he declared softly, "this isn't so very bad."

"No, not so bad," Klaus murmured, shifting a little to pillow his head on one bent arm. "Can you sleep?"

"I think so," James agreed sleepily, snuggling back against Klaus, firmly cradling the length of his body into the curve of the German man's. "'s nice, like this."

"Like this?" Klaus asked in mild confusion, eyes barely open to the darkness.

James's head nodded in the darkness. "You're big and warm and feel good."

"Doesn't take much to make you happy." Klaus snorted, his words a puff of breath near James's neck.

"Not really," came the tremulously breathed acceptance. "Not really, at all, but it's so rare that happiness comes, isn't it?"

"I suppose," was the drawled half-agreement. He shifted again, his free arm dropping over James's little body. Moments later, Klaus froze in sheer horror.

"M-Major!?" That stiffness was unavoidably noticeable.

"N... nothing," Klaus murmured, drawing his arm back. "Didn't mean to do that, sorry."

Hands reached for his arm, holding it tightly. "Feels nice. It's... It's okay."

"Still cold," Klaus tried to excuse away the instinctual reaction. "Still... yeah. G'night."

"Good night, Major," James agreed, and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

~~~~~

When Klaus awoke an indeterminable time later, James was closer yet to him, shivering, and even in the sleeping bag Klaus could swear that it had dropped ten more degrees outside, at least. It seemed almost as if they would freeze where they lay, and the way that the little man was squirmed back against him said more than anything how very cold he was!

"James," Klaus hissed quietly, arms moving sluggishly to shake the smaller man. "Dammit, wake up!"

"Dun wanna'..." It was a whisper, sleep-laden, almost unheard, unspoken.

He shifted nearer to the little man, wrapping his arms tightly around James's smaller form, curling in a little. "Wake up!"

"'ncle N..." James moved slowly, almost shuddering with cold. "'s worse..."

"We need to... to just move a little to get this sleeping bag warm again, talk, something," Klaus told him, moving chilled fingers vigorously along the smaller man's spine.

"Move..." It was a thoughtful whisper, almost as if taking the strangest thing into mind, and the way his hips canted back to Klaus was a sudden indication of what he was thinking. "There's... one good way..."

"What?" Klaus's brows drew together tightly, despite the dark he was sure James could see that confusion on his face if he looked. "James, I'm not following you."

James instead of stingy bug. That was nice, wasn't it? Oh, yes, it was. "We can warm up this way," he said softly, squirming his rear firmly against Klaus's groin. "I won't tell anybody..."

"Look, 'm not going to..." That next grind stifled him somewhat, and he tensed to control himself better. "Not going to do that, no matter how cold..."

"Not even if we freeze to death?" It was asked most seriously. "It's not like we can do sit-ups or jumping jacks, Major..."

"I've never done it and I'm not going to just because I'm cold," Klaus told him stubbornly.

"NEVER!?" James gasped out, shocked. "Oh. Well, I guess we'll freeze to death, then. Poor, poor Lord Gloria..."

"Don't whine." James got hugged closer for his trouble, and Klaus tried rocking a little to warm them both up.

"But it's awfully cold..." James's voice trailed off, the steady rocking feeling ever so nice, but not warming him up very much. He only seemed to be getting colder and colder, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open now.

"Fine." Klaus's breath was a shiver of cold, and he closed his eyes. "Fine, we will. I can't think of anything else, god-dammit."

"S-Sorry," James's teeth chattered out, almost going unheard as he turned in Klaus's arms, offering up his mouth to the German man.

The idea -- _Don't think. Don't..._ He couldn't kiss anyone, just didn't... "You start," Klaus shivered.

His lips were cold when they found Klaus's, barely parted, but the inside of his mouth was almost boiling, it seemed so hot. They caressed over Klaus's mouth until both became warm and pliant, soft against one another, tasting more than a little of chicken and Skittles.

Odd, but... warm, Klaus had to admit. Warm, and he was so chilled that he wanted to just draw into that heat. "'s not so bad," Klaus sighted, leaning nearer to take another kiss.

"No," James agreed a little breathlessly before Klaus's mouth came down on his own. It wasn't so bad, at all.

Klaus shifted, admittedly moving the bag when he did so, twisted so that he was over James's little form. "Dammit, this'd better help..."

"If it doesn't, are you going to smack me?" That was just a little breathless, and it seemed almost to be anticipated.

"No," Klaus growled, low in the back of his throat. "Won't. Don't... Know what'm doing, though."

"Don't worry," he was promised before he was kissed once more, and thank God the area around them was heating up! "It's easier than you think."

"Don't want to think," Klaus muttered, shifting restlessly before he kissed James again, deeper now. Warm, yes, and that was the best part of it. Staying warm and getting warmer.

"Here," James whispered, and began working closer to his skin, through the layers of clothing Klaus still wore. "Here, yes... yes, I'll touch you, just like this..."

"Just like... like..." Klaus's voice trailed off into something as still chilled fingers met his skin. "Damn, you're still cold."

"It'll warm up in just a minute," he was promised hopefully as those cold digits lightly lay against his belly, rubbing slowly. They did warm, and that was good, because they very shortly slipped beneath the band of his trousers and into his underpants, gasping his burgeoning flesh lightly. "There..."

"Ah!" Klaus still startled, warm fingers or not. He probably would have jumped, only it was hard to do in such a small space, when so desperate for warmth. "If you.... ah, tell a soul that we've done this..."

James gasped, suddenly a little frightened. "I won't tell anyone!" he promised, tears rising sharply. "No one, no one, please, don't kill me!"

"Shh. Won't kill you." Klaus shivered, both to the cold and James's unmoving, disturbing and arousing touch. Carefully he pulled James closer still. "Just... don't tell anyone."

"I won't," James promised, closing his palm around Klaus's erection finally. "I won't tell anyone, just... ohhh, yes..."

"Ahh, that feels... fucking good," Klaus swore softly, arching uncontrollably against James's grasp.

"Yes..." Oh, he knew it felt good, knew how wonderful it was to have someone stroke your cock, love you that way...! "Do you feel warmer?" he whispered teasingly, offering up his mouth to Klaus again.

"Overheated," Klaus sighed tensely, taking that small mouth almost viciously. James was there, offering, and he needed it. Needed it to stay warm, needed to move but somehow not leave the sleeping bag's protection.

"Good." It was a whisper, one felt against his lips before that small mouth wandered over his jaw and down to his throat. Even James was getting comfortable, now, throwing off immense amounts of heat in his need. "Mmmm!"

"'s it safe to... to take off clothes?" Klaus asked, shaking as he offered his neck up to small lips.

"Don't know," James moaned. Oh, it felt so good just to touch someone, to be held close! It had been so very long since Lord Gloria had touched him, and it was unbearable... "Let's do, though!"

Why the hell not? What was he risking, really, at that point -- death? Too late, that was already the only thing to fear. At least... he might be a little warmer, for a little while, before he died. "All right." Shaking fingers slid free of holding James close, and started to unbutton his own clothes.

"Here, Major..." Slim fingers joined his, brushing them out of the way, tugging the shirt open and following closely with his mouth. "Yes..." Just like that. Klaus tasted wonderful, all salt and warmth and spice, and James couldn't help the little nip he took, just over a nipple. "Mmmm!"

"Christ... you trying to... to kill me?" Klaus shuddered, laying back and letting James do what he wanted -- heat in the little sleeping back was making it better to bear, making him feel as hazed as James's touches left him. Almost idly, he started to open James's clothes.

"Just like that," the little man begged breathlessly. "Yes, yes. Oh, yes, please..." It felt so good, the way that the Major was touching him! It was almost unbearable! "Oh, please touch me. Please. I'd do anything..." Just anything!

"Keep moving," Klaus murmured, spreading his callused hands over the smaller man's narrow chest.

That was easy to do, easy to agree to, and he squirmed beneath Klaus's fingers, his own hands going back to the German man's groin. Fingers plucked loose the material of his pants and found their way within, palm filled with heat as he stroked a little roughly. Fingers found his own nipples and he gave a breathless little cry, shaking. "OH!"

"Don't... mmm, stop, don't," Klaus murmured, shaking as he rubbed roughly over those small bits, stroking down to James's waist. _Don't think. Just do._ And just doing involved just moving, just delving into James's pants. That got him a startled little jump of motion and a whimper that was purely pleasured, he could tell.

"OH!!!" To feel his fingers, the Major's fingers, clasping him that way...!!

"Too rough?" Klaus asked hazily, squeezing slightly once he'd grasped a hold of it.

"Perfect!" James groaned, tilting his head back with the wonder of it all. God, it felt so GOOD....!!! Lord Gloria hadn't done that for him in forever!

"Just keep moving," Klaus coaxed, palming roughly again, trying to elicit more enjoyment out of James.

The soft whimpers didn't stop; they were only joined by a violent toss of James's head. "Oh, oh, oh, if, if, if you keep on, I'm going.. Ohhh!!!!"

Rationally, having things within the sleeping bag wet was a horrible idea, but Klaus's hand was. He couldn't help but notice as he kept massaging over James's groin. He'd given the little man, who'd always been a pest to him, an orgasm. Klaus didn't even do that to himself... "Are you okay?"

The reply was shaky, barely given, and the fingers on his own hardness didn't stop. "Y-yes. Yes. All... ohhhhh, yes, yes!"

"Just..." Klaus could concentrate again, just on James's hand and what it was doing, and he was so close to begin with! "Near, dammit, oh Christ..."

"Do you want to do it?" What a breathless little sound that was, wanton, incredibly tender. "Do you want... you know...? It?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, before he could even think on what he was saying. Thinking, he'd already noted, was something past bothering with. Something to be dealt with later. "But, how..."

"Here..." Fingers brushed his own, stealing the wetness from them as lips warmed his mouth once more. It felt almost too good, impossible, and when that hand directed him, shifting him, sliding him back as legs wrapped tightly around him, he was lost. "Here. Just... push like... ooooh!"

Incoherent to the new sensations, just taking them in and letting them wash over him like water, like heat. Sense made him ask, "Does that hurt?" Despite that he kept pushing forwards as best he could, trying to muddle through what he was doing.

"No!" The answer was eked out; a lie. "Not so bad!" That was a whine, resembling the sound he gave when he most greedily wanted something. Oh, it did hurt, but it also felt so good and it had been so very long... "Please, please, just.. oh, oh, OH!!"

He shoved and gasped loudly. James had never heard Klaus gasp before, heard that noise that he'd heard on a few times from Lord Gloria. Shock, surprise, pleasure unfamiliar to the Major. "Oh, Christ.... 's... you're so small!"

James gave a little wail, to be so very full and to feel the Major so deep inside of him. It was unbearable, too hot, too much, so wonderful, and his head flung from side to side in frantic need as his cock grew again, pulsing with new life. "YES!" he shouted, trembling violently. It hurt and it felt so utterly magnificent! "YES!!!!"

Groaning tensely, Klaus rocked into James. Every backwards movement, the slightly chill fabric of the sleeping bag brushed along his partly clothed back, every forwards movement he was drowned in heat.

"Please!" James gasped out, clutching at him wildly, legs coming up to tug at him, too. "Please, please, PLEASE, do it, do it, oh, GOD...!!"

James, it appeared, was certainly verbal.

"I'm moving!" It would have been a snap of noise, an unhappy growl, but it instead turned out as a plea, for James to do more, too, so they could both fall into some sort of pattern.

Slim hips slammed upward, the deterrent of clothing making things a bit difficult, but that was easily worked out for James, at least. He managed to get loose from part of his trousers, to wrap a leg tightly around Klaus's hip, and with that, he brought them together in a frantic, tight beat, giving little cries with each push, each shove. "OHHH!!!!"

It was unlike anything else Klaus had ever felt, and he was sure the warmth was going to devour him... Calming relief after fearing that they'd die of the cold for so long. Short stabbing rocks jabbed his cock into James's tight heat, gasps left his lips...

"Sir? Can you hear us...?" It wasn't in the room -- but shouted up the jagged hill that the shack was perched atop.

"Just a little more!" James whimpered, desperate. "A little more, don't stop now!!"

It would have been infinitely rude to have stopped, Klaus told himself, even though they needed every moment possible to pull themselves into a semblance of dignity. He jabbed his hips forwards furiously, not willing to let that one voice -- perhaps hallucinated -- disrupt him.

The sound James gave as he spilled once more, wet between their bellies, was muffled against Klaus's shoulder. The German man hadn't expected that tight passage to become even more so, to ripple around him so desperately as a result of James's pleasure. Better sensations than he'd ever felt in his life, a peak that speared right through his body and then out, flowing hotly into James uncontrollably. His own cry was less muffled, barely bitten back as he flooded narrow heat with semen.

"Major!? Are you all right!?" That cry was closer, but James didn't know if he could move, much less get his clothing on! Not until Klaus made the move, struggling lethargically to get them both dressed again.

"Mmmm..."

"Move, James," Klaus hissed softly, as he tucked himself back into his pants and started to pull James together as quickly as he could manage.

Sluggishly, James obeyed. After all, he'd promised the Major he wouldn't tell anyone, hadn't he? And letting them find the two of them half-naked was just as bad, wasn't it? So, he began to struggle his clothing back on, shivering as Klaus pulled the zipper and cold air flooded inward. "Brrr!!!"

"Doesn't matter, we'll be back at the base in fucking no time," Klaus told him, as he scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes, put on his boots and moved to put his chill outer-jacket back on. "We're up here, Z!"

"Will you arrest me, too?" James asked in a tiny voice before his own ragged sleeping bag was thrust aside from the door, Z's blond head peeking inside.

"Major? We got it back from Eroica. He wants his accountant back, though..."

"No, dammit, you're not going to be arrested -- and yes, Eroica can have him back," Klaus informed Z, back turned to the man. "Let's pack up this gear and go."

Well. That was that, wasn't it? He'd gotten 'it', at least, from the Major, and he hadn't frozen to death...

Oh, but James had always been greedy...

And he wanted more of what he'd just had, unable to deny it any more than he could deny the slow leak of semen down his leg, or the way Klaus looked as he bent to pack up the sleeping bag they shared. He supposed...

Well.

He supposed he'd just have to find a way to get it!

Brightening, he managed a smirk as he went scrabbling about, picking up his things. After all, if Lord Gloria didn't want to give it to him anymore, and the Major was so very, very good at it...

Well, well.

It couldn't hurt to make sure Lord Gloria never got any of that and that he got it all, now could it?

"How far's the helicopter?" Klaus asked as he walked towards Z, taking James's bag from him just to make the walk a quicker one. "Let's move fast, I'm damn tired of being this cold."

"Just over the rise, Major," Z replied, looking at James curiously. "It won't be a long walk at all."

As they left the little shack, though, James couldn't help but look back and shiver. _Oh, Major..._


End file.
